A normal day of Johnny Miller
by DraNYC
Summary: Read Johnny's diary to know what happened to him these days.
1. From cold to flu!

**From cold to flu!  
**

September 26th, 2067

Dear diary!

I haven't write anything since… 10 years ago, right? And look at you, now you're so like an old man if you're a human. Well, i have something to write today and i swear if i can't write it out i'll be stress to dead!

This morning, i have to join an ARC race that i really don't want to go. I caught a cold! Come on, how can i fly if my eyes can't see anything? But no! I was force to fly! I swear that if i hadn't drink like… tons of coffee before the race, i'd have die among those jets!

And what made the cold? Well, thanks to Zak! Yeah right! Thanks a lot! He told me to wait for him and yes, i waited, 3 hours under the rain until he called me and said that "Sorry Johnny, i have some important things to do. Catch you tomorrow and if you're still waiting, go home!" Man, if you just said that 3 hours earlier!!!

And today, i came to the finish line in the last place. Of course i was to shame to met any of them! And what happened next? Metajets mission! Excuse me if this is rude, but why don't you "ravens" go back to your net? I'm tired, please just let me rest for a few seconds and i'll do anything you say! I shot and i missed and was blame by both captian Strong and Trey! I always respect them but excuse me, i am SICK! Don't you see? I told you already, did you see my nose turning red? My lips turning purple? And all of you made me have influenza instead of a normal cold.

So, my dear diary, i've decided! Right! I will skip the first ARC race for the first time in my whole life! NOT EVEN Maggie can pull me out of my sweet and warm and comfortable bed. Seriously, i'll sleep right away!!!

P/S: Did i say that even Maggie can't pull me out of my bed? Well, if it's her and not the other guys, i'll try my best to get up :))


	2. Chicken soup make me sick

**Chicken soup make me sick!**

September 27th, 2009

Dear diary!

So i'm home today, like a lazy fat pig and watch TV. Man, i don't know what's wrong with me, just feel dizzy and captain Strong forced me to stay (He didn't need to "force" if he allowed me to stay home yesterday!)

Zak brought me a big bowl of chicken soup. He told me that he made it himself and told me to finish it. I tried and it's pretty good, i didn't even know that the Zak man can cook. Then he told me that he needs to borrow my CD player! Oh, i got it, that's why you cook this for me. Man, you really are breaking my heart Zak!

After that visit of "my best friend" (who made me wait 3 hours in the pouring rain), Trey came into my room. He asked how do i feel and then gave me… guess what! Another bowl of chicken soup. I was going to deny but he totally caught me. He told me that… well, it'll be really embarrassed if i say this, but he told me that… Mag cook this for me. So i eat up the soup, then he laughed and said that "Johnny my man, this is the special soup i bought for you and Zak bought one, too. There is no way…" This was not polite but i told him to stop (actually i yell "Shut up!") and then he went out of the room with my pillow on his head! Seriously, is he really trying to break my heart?!

Oh god, this is what make me just want to finish myself. Maggie came over to visit me but i fell asleep. Two bowls of soup made me sleepy and i don't want anybody to disturb me, so i locked the door, turn on the radio and i sleep. She called me like… 20 times but i couldn't hear anything. When i woke up just half an hour ago, i saw a short letter that wrote "I couldn't wake you up so i'll leave this thing here. You can check it when you wake up. I'm off now. Mag." I scratched my head. Man, when did she come?!!!

So i'll check this thing right away. Uhm… oh God! Chicken soup again?! Maggie, please tell me that you cook this! At least please tell me that you didn't bought this from the convenient store! I'm begging you Mag!!!

'kay, gotta finish the soup before it being cold. I swear that if i have to eat more soup… Oh man! It's captain Strong! And a bowl of soup!!!


	3. Have a race, Treysama

September 28th, 2009

'kay, yesterday, i ate... 1 bowl from Zak, 1 from Trey, 1 from Maggie, 1 from captain Strong, 1 from Doug, 1 from aunt Louise, 1 from Noah, 1 from Amy and 1 from Cassidy. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, man, i've eaten 9 bowls of chicken soup! God, they care so much about me, i'm appreciate that, but please, next time when i'm sick, please don't force me to eat anymore chicken soup!

So i started the first race after my illness. Trey encouraged me with just one sentence: "Hey farm boy, prepare to fly among my smoke!" What kind of greeting is that, Trey? So i was a little mad and answered: "Not if i come in the first place, have a race, Trey Jordan-sama!"

We started the race. Trey flew along me and blink his eye "Try to follow my lead, Farm boy." Hey, don't ever underestimate me. I will show you what a Farm boy can do! So i speed up and so did he, i passed him and he passed me, we flew like that along the race until we saw the finish line. Trey shouted "Johnny, sorry to disappointed you..." "Yeah, like i'll let you pass!" I answered. We both speed up but because of that, in a sudden we hit each other and let Zak passed "Hey dude, keep fighting like that in the next race, 'kay?" Zak chuckled and easily pass the finish line. "When will you two be harmony?" Maggie sighed "That wasn't me, he started first" "Yeah, i started because of you, red hair!" Trey said. "Whatever" Maggie sighed again after pass the finish line. I climbed up my jet and fly to the finish line.

"Knock!" I heard a big loud knock.

"Trey?" I shouted after open the door

"Why are you so surprise?" Trey said. "Listen, i'm here to say sorry. Don't ever be like that again, okay"

"You think that i can forgive you that easily?" I answered.

"What if i give you tickets to Maggie's favorite band live concert?"

"Deal! Apology accept!" I answered while think "Trey man, you always caught me!!!"


	4. The live concert

September 29th, 2067

I took Maggie to the live concert this morning, right after the race. This morning, when I asked her, she yelled "What? You have there tickets? But they sold out!" "Yeah, I know." I answered while thinking that I must thank you Trey for that "So are you in or not?" "Sure I'm in, catch you after the race!" She smiled and walk away. I have to tell you, Maggie made me a day dreamer. I raced and came in the second place. Trey was surprised by that "Farm boy, you're real good today!" "Yeah, thanks to you Trey!" I answered and he looked at me with his eyes saying "Johnny, you are completely like banana!"

"Johnny!"

"Oh hi Maggie! Why... do you wear this... suit?" I was dazzled. She wore a dress!

"What's wrong with this suit?" She asked "You should wear a suit too, cannot wear that to my favorite band's concert"

"Okay, then you'll have to wait for a few seconds... i mean minutes!"

"Or an hour!" Said Zak when he walked by

"Shut up Zak!"

"OH the Maggie is gonna KILL me!!!" Zak started to run because Maggie just tried to kick him. I shook my head then got back to my room to get dressed.

Later then, i came back to see Zak holding his ear.

"That's what you pay for teasing me, i dare you to do that again!" Maggie glared at him

"What? But i teased Johnny, not you!"

"Whatever!"

We went to the concert by my jet. After 15 minutes flying, we finally arrived. I was about to land until the guard came out from nowhere.

"No jet allowed here" He said. "What? You've got to be kidding." I yelled. "The parking lot is over there, young man."

Maggie jumped out of the jet "You go parking, i'll wait here. It's still 30 minutes left" I sighed, nod my head then fly to the lot. I parked my jet and walked back there, it took 20 minutes. Man, walking is so slow!

"Oh, here you are." Said Maggie when she see me. "Come on, they're starting the first song."

I walked after her. I heard the song for a few seconds then asked

"What's this song?"

"Natsu no maboroshi."

"Meaning?"

"Summer illusion."

I nodded.

Few minutes later, i had to ask again.

"What's this song?" I yelled

"Namida no yesterday!" She shouted back, the music was so loud.

"What's that mean?

"The tears of yesterday! You should have learn Korean"

"But it's Japanese!"

"Whatever!"

Later...

"What's this song?"

"Mysterious eyes."

"English?"

"No, Korean!"

I heard for a few seconds then said

"It's Japanese!"

"I don't care!"

Then she started to sing. Her voice was so beautiful. It harmonied to the band and a thoundsand people was singing with them.

***

Maggie said to me after i carry her back "Thank you Johnny! You did this for me right?"

"Uh, well..." I started to blush

"Thank you so much!"

Then, she kissed my cheek and left.

I stand there like a statue for a bout a minutes until i heard someone chuckle. In a second, i understood all

'TREY! ZAK!"

"Easy, farm boy, take it easy!" Trey looked at me with the nervous eyes

"I think the tiger is coming, we should RUN FOR OUR LIFE!" Zak started to run because i came closer to him and was trying to punch him. I was really like a tiger then.

But hey, take it easy, if i want them to help me in the future then i should take it easy. So i stopped, laughed and then left.

'He really is a banana head" Zak said to Trey

"Hey i can hear it!" I yelled back.

And so, that's the end of the day.


	5. Confess, Maggie!

Confess, Maggie!

September 30th, 2067

My dear diary,

I gotta say that today is the happiest day of my life (and the most embarrassed day, too!) Why? I'm gonna tell you why right away.

So you know, yesterday, Maggie gave me a… kiss (It's kinda hard to say) and again made me a day dreamer, helped me come in the first place today. Right after that, Trey and Zak waited for me in my room (I'm dead!)

"Farm boy, nice to see you!" Trey said in a low voice

"You already saw me this morning" I answered.

"Hey man, don't try to… how can I say it?" Said Zak

"To draw a red herring across the path!" Trey snorted "That fit you, red hair!"

"What're you trying to say? Just spit it out!" I started to angry

"What did the beauty do to the beast?" Instead of answer me, Trey turned to Zak and asked

"The beauty kissed the beast, made him to be human then left and said nothing!" Zak answered

"Guys, don't try to tease me!" I was alerted (Becareful of watch they say is never be unnecessary!)

"I don't! Instead, while I tease you, Zak found something in your room!" Trey said to me with his low voice and chuckled

"Zak, what did you do?" I roared

"Oh, nothing. Oohh, I found this. A love letter!" Zak waved a letter into the air

"What?" I said with a super surprise voice 'But I…"

"Oh, let me read it!" Trey took the letter from Zak and started

"Dear Johnny,

Yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

He stopped then look at me

"Oh, a letter from Maggie!"

"Liar! I'll shave your head!" I yelled

"Do it! I don't mind!" Trey said calmly and I remembered that he's nearly shaven (God bless me!)

"… I always wanted you to know that…"

"Stop it Trey!" I said "I'm begging you!"

"I will, if you return the first place to me!"

"What? That's impossible!" I groaned

"Then I'll bring this to the broadcast room and read, so that everyone can hear it!"

"Oh, and the title will be: The Love Story Of John And Mag!" Said Zak "John and Mag have nothing to do with you Johnny!"

And then they ran out of my room before I could do anything. Just then, Maggie came in

"What're they doing?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" I whispered (Carry me to hell!)

"Why?"

"You will know right away!"

Just then, Trey's voice resounded

"Ladies and gentlements, I'm sure you all know our adorable rookie Johnny Miller!"

"So today, we bring you a love story, similar to the one our rookie is having!" Zak took over the floor

After some coughing, Zak read

"A love story of John and Mag…"

"WHAT???" Yelled Maggie "How could they…"

"I told you!" I said

Trey continued

"Dear Johnny,

Yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I always wanted you to know that I like you since the first time we met…"

"Liar!!! I'll kill both of you!" Maggie angried and came out of the room with me following her.

When we arrived, she stand back then kich the door with a horrible roar.

"Ma… Maggie?" Trey said, forget to turn off the micro

"Yo, what're you doing here?" Zak tried to ask calmly

"What are you doing?"

"Telling the lovely story to our race friends." Said Trey

"What?"

"Just kidding!"

"Oh you…"

"Calm down Mag!!!!" Zak tried to run but he couldn't make it and

"ARGHHHHHH!!!! LET go of my ear!" He shouted

All of the racers was listening to the broadcast suddenly laugh, like they never did before. And Doug Fontaine, he called me and said "The beast married the beauty. Turns out, the beauty is also a beast!"

"Doug!" I yelled

"Sorry!" Said him

Maggie roared while I was talking

"Get out of here! BOTH OF YOU!"

Trey and Zak ran out. I could hear they say

"I'll never do this again, even if you give me tons of gold!" Said Zak

"But you'll do if I give you diamond, right?"

"Don't even think about that!"

Maggie turned to me.

"Come!"

"To where?"

"Just follow me!"

I did what she said. I walked after her, said nothing. Just silence.

After awhile, she broke the silence

"You know, what Tre y and Zak said… is a little true." (A/N: What… the…)

"True?" I opened my eyes as wide as I can "Which part is true?"

"Don't ask me that"

"Come on, you've got to tell me!"

"The 'I like you' part, I guess!" (A/N: You guess?)

"You guess?" I asked her, a little disappointed

"You know, what I mean is… I…" Maggie started to stammer

"What you mean is…?" I looked at her

"I… like-like, not love-like. Don't misunderstand me."

"But I want to." I whispered but she heard that

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said, feeling a little sad.

I am what I am, I'm not Maggie to understand her

And so does she. She can't understand my feeling for her.

And I think… never, she can never know and never understand…

**Special: Maggie's diary (A/N: Just her feeling, not the entire story I've wrote above)**

So… he left. Say nothing though I really want him to say that "All the things you've said is true?" If so, I won't be shame to say that "Yes, I like you. You know, love-like, not just like-like." But the wish never come true.

We'll never know the feeling of each other

Maybe right now, he's sleeping and roar as loud as a bear, while I'm lying here and thinking about him.

Silly I know, my diary, but I think when you're having a crush, you'll feel the same thing…


	6. Black Cloud mess up

**Black Cloud mess up**

October 1st, 2067

What a day! The Metajets have job today, facing Black Cloud.

'twas a nice morning. Yesterday, Maggie confessed, she said that... just like-like and these words killed me somehow (A/N: God, you should read her diary John!) But this morning, she came into my room.

"Johnny, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, what for?" I asked

"Just asking. If you're free, i'll ask you out."

"You ask me out?" I asked surprisingly

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. So, where to go?"

"Fly to Hawaii." She smiled "There's a Tiki party this evening."

"I'm in. Catch you later." I answered happily

I turned around after she left to see Zak around the corner. He was laughing. Laugh out loud. I yelled

"What's so funny?"

"Dude, the beauty asked the beast out!"

"I am NOT the beast!" I roared

"Who said anything about you?" Trey came out from nowhere and chuckled.

"Do not over heard me, not ever again!!!"  
"Why? Something private you don't want us to hear?" Asked Zak

"Private or not, it's not your job to over heard people. That's bad" Said I

"Only with you farmboy, not us." Trey laughed

"Beware of what you say, or else!" I said in a low voice

"Else what? You'll shave my head again?" Trey giggled

"I'll kill you, not only shave your shaven head!"

I turned and walked away. Zak whispered.

"Man, the tiger is getting angry."

"You mean the beast right?" Said Trey

Just then, cap tain Strong called

"Team, we have work to do!" He said

I arrived as soon as i can. There was no one. I say hi

"Good morning captain Strong.

"Good morning Johnny. How are you?"

"I'm still fine, what about you?"

"A little worry about my Mag-pie... I mean Maggie."

"What's wrong?"

"She... isn't normal these days. What i mean is, maybe she is having a crush on someone. And that someone is who i know well"

"Why do you say that to me?"  
"Because i'm afraid that "someone" is you!" (A/N: Afraid? You should be happy!)

"No way captain!" Zak interrupted when he walked in

"Our rookie is not your daughter's style!" Said Trey (A/N: Not "Style" but "Type" XD)

"Would you stop that?" Maggie walked in "Don't tease him or me anymore."

Then she turned to captain Strong

"What's the mission today dad?"

"It seems like Black Cloud is trying to steal a devide called "Shrinking machine"..."

"So that the could shrunk themselves and sneak into the ARC?" I asked while Zak and Trey chuckled

"Kinda like that. There's no time to waste, go now!"

"Activate Metagears!" Said Trey "Burner!"

"Foxtrot!"

"Ace!"

"Vector!"

We ran to our jets. When i climbed in, Burner laughed

"Should do this thing quick so that Ace can return to the Tiki party with his beauty!"

"Yeah right, beautiful Foxtrot!" Said Vector

"I'll cut your hair if you don't shut up!" Yelled Foxtrot

"Easy girl, no one want the beauty to become the beast!"

"BURNER!"

"Okay, i'll just be quiet."

We took off. I flew along side with Burner.

"Have you tracked them down?" I asked

"Don't need to, they're right in front of us." He answered

I looked forward to see two black jets fly to us

"Crusher and Fly-girl" Said Vector

"Ace, Foxtrot, take care of them." Said Burner

"Then you two can be the couple of the year." Vector laughed

I ignored him then said to Foxtrot

"You go left, i go right, attack the sides!"

"Roger that!" Said her then she fly away.

I flew forward, stayed right in front of Fly-girl's jet. I could see her say something.

She tried to fly up but so did i, fly down and me too. In conclusion, she stucked.

Vector and Burner quietly came from behind. Vector cut the cable, Burner caught the devide then they quietly fly away, like ninjas sneak up. When Crusher realized that, it was too late. He tried to shoot me but he missed.

"Good moves, Ace. Keep that dirty Fly-girl stuck there!" Foxtrot blinked her eyes when she approached me. I grinned. It really was nothing!

In the afternoon, i flew to the island with Maggie. We landed after 30 minutes flying.

"I am in good mood for a limbo dance now!" I chuckled

"If so, will you dance with me?" Maggie asked

"HUH?" I blushed

"You - me - dance!" She repeated.

"Well, sure!" I nodded

We started to dance in the beautiful sunset, covered the island with its beautiful light, just like in heaven.

**Special: Trey's diary (This chap only)**

[...] So i secretly fly after them, didn't forget to turn on the camera and ta-da! I recored the dance of these two guys! (Man, gotta upload it on Youtube rightaway!)

And oh yeah, "Yuruginai mono hitotsu", she fell in love with him!

A/N: "Yuruginai mono hitotsu" means "One sure thing"


	7. Ashamed

**Ashamed**

October 2nd 2067

Trey, i cannot believe that you could do this to me. I thought we are friends. But now it's over. I'm done with you. I'm no longer your friend (Not serious about this!) We are FINISHED!

I remember that i didn't tell you to tail us, but you did! And i also remember that i didn't tell you to show my privacy stuffs to the whole world, but you did! Too!

This morning, my diary, this morning when i woke up, someone had put something into my room. Turns out, it's a DVD. And guess what, it was titled "Special for J.M! Romantic date on heavenly island." I played it immediately. Then i froze, from head to toes!

That... was... Hawaii! That... was... us! That... was... ME-with Maggie!" Some chuckles started and i realized that it was Trey's. He giggled even harder when my monkey face appear on the screen (When she asked me for a dance!) And he laughed when we started to dance. For the worst, he made a subtitle and put a song in. It was "Anata ga iru kara" like it showed on the screen. Maggie mentioned about this song before, it means "Because you're here" or something like that. He even made a special lines "This one is for you only, Johnny 'Rookie' Miller!" Seriously, i was burned by my embarrassment, 'cuz i know that Trey'd do something to make the whole ARC learn about this clip!

"Have a good day farm boy." Trey didn't knock, he just walked in

"My nice day, your nightmare! What have you done? What did you do?!"

"I paid Zak to make this DVD only for you. Not satisfied?"

"Never!"

"Oh, i'm sorry. I posted this on Youtube and sent to... let see, captian Strong... Doug Fontaine... oh, i mean the whole ARC!"

"You... little... big brain... dirty ball... I'll KILL you!" Yelled i.

We went to the canteen for breakfast. Everyone was there, even captain Strong. Suddenly, Doug bumped into me. When he realized who i was, he laughed "Come over there, meet your father in law"

"Mind your own business."

"You sure are lucky. When will you get married?"

"Shut up! And besides, i'm just SIXTEEN!"

"It's old enough to marry!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone laughed out loud. Trey and Zak couldn't hold themselves, they pushed me ahead. I glared back and they stopped.

I walked over the table. Then i saw a fork.

"Good way to handle all these stuff!" Thought i

Suddenly, i saw Maggie. Seemed like she's reaching for it too. I ran as fast as i could and took it away. "No way, Maggie. I'm using it first." and made to plunge it in my throat. When the fork was halfway to my throat, captain Strong cough then said, "Go back to breakfast. At least kill yourselves with something more professional than a FORK. It don't deserve you!"

"Leave the beef cutter for me, it's good for tender skin," Maggie said then turn away.

I put the fork down but don't think about eating either. I left, at least before anyone could tease me more.

I came back to my room and lay down. Good thing that there's no race today. So i slept.

In the afternoon, i woke up and heard someone talking when they walk by. Zak and Trey, the little devils (Trey is big not little, my mistake)

I felt something is not right...

Something terrible is coming...


	8. Play the prank on me

**Play the pranks on me**

October 3rd, 2067

When i say pranks, i'm serious. Not only me, but also Zak and Trey. Who play the pranks? You will not believe that. It's Maggie

I don't know why she could change so fast. We even went to Hawaii yesterday.

It started with Trey. Today, when i came to the canteen with Trey, we heard the laugh. Someone called "Trey, you've gotta see this man!"

Trey ran to the nearby room as fast as he could. On the wall, there was a shorts that embroidered these lines:

"To my dear little Trey. Remember to keep your shorts clean and wash them once a day. Keep on being a good momma's Boy."

Trey put a hand onto his head and i swear that if he had enough hair, he would snatch into shaven. He got out and go to some place that i didn't notice. But i had to, because Trey pulled me after him.

That's the place i was thinking about: Maggie's room

"Call her!"

I glared at him then called

"Maggie?"

"What?" A sleepy voice came through the door then followed by her head. She was sleeping (So rude, Trey!)

"Guess what?" Trey said. "My shoc... i mean pants... i mean shorts was uncovered by some dirty little devils"

"So...?" She looked at him like "Why do you call me because of your stupid underpants?"

"They're the ones mom made me keep! And I'm the laughingstock of the whole ARC! The whole ARC, don't you get it?"

"Well, I don't know, but that sounds like karma. Just yesterday," She glanced at me (Don't remember that i blushed or not!) "WE were. And if you don't mind, i need some sleep after all night long playing the deduction game with Nancy Drew. Now, if you excuse..." She shut the door

"That was close!" Said Trey. "She almost rolled my face into paper!"

"Lucky for you i guess."

But it wasn't over.

When i came to the canteen for lunch, everyone looked at me with strange eyes.

"Wha... What's up?" I asked Doug

Everyone then laughed. They couldn't stop. Doug explain while he laugh out loud "Sorry... can't... hold myself!.. Why... didn't you... show us... the chasing chickens... scene?! Ha ha ha..."

"What???"

"It's on TV today." Doug continued "Want me to replay it?"

"Okay" Said i.

He took the remote control and hit a button. I stared at the screen then freeze.

That was me, working on the farm, trying to catch the chickens to put them back into the cage. But a rooster stabbed me back when i was nearly catch it, so i fell on the ground. When i looked up, i had my face covered in mud.

"John, i think you fell into the cow's thingy." Said my aunt Louise

"Ahhhhhhh, help my get it OFF!!!" Yelled i, running around like a mad buffalo.

Doug stopped the tape then asked

"Want to say something?"

"Who did this?"

"Don't know" He answered "When we came this morning, it was already broadcast."

I was to shamed to stay, so i took some fried chicken with steamed glutinous rice (Vietnamese food) which is real good when you combind those then immediate get back to my room.

Some more thing happen in the evening.

Zak had to eat if he don't want to starve, so he hid his embarrassment and came in with a brand new look. Sure everyone laughed so hard, because His front piece, the one that stands straight and spiky over his forehead was cut, look rough and a little dirty. And it was dyed in hot, spice-girls PINK (What a prank!) He was holding something in his hand. Turns out, it's the hair that had been cut and was also dyed in pink.

"Who's the sucker that did this to me?" He roared "I swear on the name Zachery Kim, i'll kill the one who did this! Stand up, dirty ball, stand up and face me like a man. GET UP!!!!"

"Easy man, it must be some fans did this to you." Said Trey when he came in "You cannot beat a girl you know."

"I have fans?" Zak opened his eyes wide.

"He has fans?" I repeated

"Everyone have my dear Zak. Even Johnny has one, too."

"Excuse me?" Said i

"I mean has a thousand!"

But instead of laugh, Zak started to cry, even louder than when he roared.

"What?" Trey nervously asked

"But why? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!!" Zak sobbed his heart out "If they're my fans, I'd prefer a DATE! NOT a zombie makeover! I am NOT their doll"

"Easy man, you'll sink the whole ARC if you keep crying like this." I put a hand on his back.

Trey led us back to the rooms. He groaned

"It's all because of me. Because i recorded a video and sent to all the ARC racers" Said Trey "I'm doom!"

"What?" Said I

"I'm doom, didn't you hear that? Now i talk, loud and clear. Pay attention to the words i say: I AM DOOM!"

"Served you right" Zak looked at him "Now we're related too. You are gonna pay for that!"

"Not so fast! Remember who told me to tail them? It was you, Zachery Kim!"

"Them? Them who?" I asked though that was too obvious.

"You and the adorable angle Maggie, who else?"

"Oh, so you're not innocent at all." I cracked my knuckles "I'll beat you to the floor right here!"

"I'm doom!" Zak swallowed

"Served you right! Oh the sweet justice." Said Trey.

"Shut up Momma's boy!"

"Go grow back your hair, shaven head!"

I ignored them and returned to my room.


	9. Where are you?

**Where are you?**

October 4th, 2067

Trey came over my room at 5:30 in the morning and pulled me out of my bed

"Wake up Beast, your beauty is missing!"

"What?" I asked in a sleepy voice

"MAGGIE IS MISSING! IS IT CLEAR???"

"WHAT?" I yelled and stood immediately

"Banana head!" Trey sighed.

I put my coat on. Zak was just come over too. He looked at me

"Fan out. You search the hall, i search the racing area and Trey... search the other place she could hide!"

"But... why i have to search in so many place like that?"

"Hello, you're nearly 17. You're the oldest. Besides, it was you who bring my camera and taped them. Now my camera is lost too! You are responsible for this!"

After whole hours searching, we came back, sat down and shook our head at the same time. Then i noticed something.

"Wow, your hair grew back so fast Zak!"

"Actually..."

"He wore a wig!" Trey interrupted.

"Shut up, Momma's boy."

"Mind your own business!"

"Mind both of your business!" Said i

We kept quiet. After a few minutes, i asked

"Have any idea?"

"You should be the one who have the idea!" Trey answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The prince should go find the princess." Said Zak

"But you guys said that i'm a beast, just 96 hours ago."

"But it was the prince who turned into the beast, yo!"

"Good talking!" I gave up. "But how could i do it?"

"Easy, flirt a girl!" Trey said

"What?" I yelled "Ah ah, no way, i'm not gonna..."

"You want her back or not?!"

"You'll have to pay me tons of diamond to do this!" I looked at him in the 'I hate hate you way' "Who's the target?"

"The hottest of the hot..."

"But it's Maggie!" Zak interrupted

"Dummy! Maggie is the hottest of the hottest!" Trey scolded him "Do not jump into my mouth when i'm not finish my talking business!"

"Then who?" Asked Zak

"You know who!" Trey answered

His smile alerted me

"Don't tell me that she is..."

"You are real smart my favorite boy!" Trey grinned

Yes, it's Sasha Newgrace, the new pilot that joined us last month. Zak's soul was stolen by her.

It was easy to ask her out. Trey said that it thanks to my "bad looking face" (I'll kick you!)

At first i thought that the plan would never work, until i headed to the hall. I was listening to Sasha and nodded like a crazy man though i didn't understand anything she said at all (Whoever talk to a man about lipstick????) It was too calm, i thought, until i saw someone run from the hall.

"Maggie?!" I whispered to myself, Sasha couldn't hear that, so she was really surprise when Maggie burst to her.

"God, she could kill someone!!!" Thought i. Trey and Zak hurried run out from the same direction that Maggie appeared and caught her in time.

"Let GO of me you beasts, don't touch me!" She yelled

"Do something!" Trey glanced at me and moved his lips with no sound.

I looked at him with the "What should i do?" eyes.

"Anything!" He looked back.

I looked at Maggie. Though that i know this won't work but i still hope (and pray)

God heard me. She calmed down and looked back. One second i let my guard down when she grinned at me (Man, she knew that it's my weak point!) So i turned away, tried to hold myself from overflow of tears because of touched and because i didn't want to look any longer. You should see that face my diary, you could not hold yourself if you see that. Who would ever think a powerful girl could do a puppy eyes.

"Are we... kinda in middle of something?" Sasha looked at me and i really want to say that "No, i'm not in the middle of your lipsticks" But to be polite, I answered "I forgot that i have another plan, sorry." Then i walked to Trey, blinked at Zak.

"Where have you been lady, we missed you!" Trey smiled at said while me (and also Zak) giggled.

"Um, hello? I finally have a day to rest. Missions, races, don't ANY of you get tired of them? Besides, don't you remember?" She looked back at us "I'm still mad at you guys!" (What? Me too? But i'm also a victim!)

She turned away. I pulled Zak and Trey to run after her and blocked the way again

"But say, where have you been?" Asked the bravely Zak

"Say, are you a girl?" She leaned ahead, too close that made me feel jealous. I should be the one who ask that question!

"No, but... kinda..."

"Really want to know?" She interrupted "You should not ask that question, unless you want to go shopping for strapless stuff and size twenty eights?"

Zak stepped back then turn. His face turned purple, panicking and scream "NO GIRLS STUFF, NO GIRL CRAP, I'M A MAN, A MAN!!!!"

Trey saved Zak by pulled him back to the room, looking souless.

For me, i walked Maggie to the cafeteria cuz she looked like she haven't eat for years! I opened the door then followed her to the table and i could feel everyone was staring at us. "Just stay cool" Thought i then sat down across her.

She ate a lot. When she was almost done, i asked

"Tell, you're the prankster, aren't you?"

She said no. I shook my head in a hopeless way

"Don't try that. You are no prankster but prankstress, right?"

"Yeah! What's the problem with that?"

"I can't believe it! I was trying to..."

"What?" She looked up

I changed my sentence immediately

"What else did you find in Trey's room?"

"Didn't really look around much."

Disappointed!

Another question

"Zak's?"

"The usual gaming systems."

"Mine?" I worried ask, like she's the cop and i'm the prisoner.

"Sorry,"

"HUH? What?" I said (Likely yell) "The great Maggie Strong APOLOGIZING to a farm boy rookie?"

"That's not true," Said her "but – well, it is. You're a rookie, you're a guy, and you DO come farm-fresh."

I could hardly breath.

"I mean – ah, just drop it." She finished the sentence like that

"So – why'd you do them?" I asked for politely, but it was no use

"I'd think you'd know." She answered

"I do... know." I raised my eyebrows for some reason that i didn't know.

"Okay."

"But why me?" I remembered what i want to ask the most.

"You know that, too."

I spit my thought out

"To divert attention and to draw off suspicion?"

"Spoken like a true Supreme Court jury member." She nodded "Yep!"

"Thank you, Miss." I said like a wisely old man

She finished her meal. We left. I could feel some eyes looking on me, especially Doug, but i ignored.

Something interesting will come? Because i feel the pranks is not over. Beside, it'll be Halloween in the end of this month, it's not hurt to prepare something soon. I was thinking about some good things to play on them, too. This is what you pay for threaten me, "Momma's boy"!


	10. Deadly conversation

**Deadly conversation**

October 5th, 2067

No wonder why i am so exhausted. Races after races. Even the strongest men couldn't stand this. And i'm not either. But today there's something that made me feel better. Among the race, Zak had some problem with his speakers (Served you right, who told you to replace the air conditioner by them!) He was almost fall out of his jet when he played some rock song that i've never heard (Seriously, i always listen to men not women) It was too loud, almost broke the glass. Zak tried to stop the music but there's some problem that properly was caused by "Someone". Zak got mad, started to hit every buttons like a crazy gorilla destroying everything on its way. I look to the left (That was "someone" direction) shook my head like "That's so not acceptable. And you know, that "someone" just smile, acting like an innocent person. I looked away and thought "I won't be bewitched by that." But actually, i do. And i couldn't stop thinking about that someone, about her.

And at noon, Trey got some present for him, too. He arrived to the cafeteria, didn't have any idea what would come.

"Hahhve yew beyn nauhhty layhhtly, Trhey Jo'dan?" Doug welcomed our favorite Trey with his pretending accent Bristish voice. Trey raised his eyebrows like "What?". He looked around and saw somethings that made him want to kill himself. That was him, posing in a leotard and in some color that men never use: Pink - Hot-pink. Trey, again, put his hand on the head and snatched it, but he got nothing, so hi stroke his hand on the table and yelled "ARGHHH...."

While everyone was laughing, Zak came over my table and pulled me up

"Come, i have some important business with you."

I stood up and followed him, no suspicion. When we arrive to my room, he waited for me to open the door, walked in and asked

"Do you have ANY idea who's playing these pranks?" asked Zak.

"No." Me answered.

"I wonder why Maggie was hiding? There' somethin fishy about her not showing up to drink Beth's smoothies or have her nails conditioned," Zak said.

I shrugged "Have no idea either".

Zak looked at me and grinned (evil grinned). "Dude, you should really ask her out. Like seriously. You like her a lot, don't you?"

I thought "Do you really want to kill me Zak" while answered

"I guess. But I don't wanna."

"Ask her out?"

"Yeah. Every time that happens, you guys ruin it." I answered then groanned "You little devils ruined it everytime!"

"So? All the more publicity you guys get, it's better."

"Really? All the more publicity you get, huh? I don't CARE about being famous, dude. I just – well, how to explain it exactly?"

"You want her to yourself?"

"Huh?"

"See, if you're KNOWN for it, people are like gonna point every time you two walk by together."

"Zak..."

"You want her in private."

"Zak, do you know that ..."

"She acts like she likes you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Well, I know Maggie was well as if she were my sister. Someday, I'm gonna find her diary and read yours aloud, too."

"ZAK!!!"

"Right. Sorry. Back to the point. She DOES like you, man. You just gotta flirt more!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I finally could spit it out and fast enough for him to hear. "Don't ever interrupt me Zak!" thought i

Zak crossed my arms and pouted. "Tell me what?"

"Cafeteria, Sloppy Joe, Tortilla. God help me." I answered innocently

"Ooh." Zak wiggled an eyebrow. "You FLIRTED with her in the CAFETERIA!?"

"Yes." I sighed. Do you have any better ideas Zak?

"But that's the exact opposite of what you wanted! There must've been some hundred people who saw you two!"

"I carried her tray for her. I OPENED the DOOR for HER."

"Gasp."

"I MEAN it, dude. Maggie's a great gal."

"You like her?"

"Is it obvious, man?"

"You LOVE her!"

"Maybe." I said in a so low voice, thought "Can you call that love, when you don't even know what it is when you love each other."

"Seriously, dude! You DON'T have a crush on Maggie Strong! You're like in luhhhve with her!"

"ZAK!" I yelled, he was a THOUGHTLESS guy, speak out loud something like that?

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"That was easy."

"What was easy?"

"Getting you to admit."

"You have that trick. Bug people till they're depressed to the bone and finally ask this question that they'll wanna answer to just go, rest in eternal sleep with the Maker."

"I know. And that's why…"

He showed me a tape. I opened my eyes wide. Heck, when did he record the conversation

Zak played the tape and move his lips as what i said.

"Zachery KIM! I will kill you!"

"Dude, no murder allowed. Your racing life will be..."

"Ruin? You ruined it already!" I started to chasing after him, hope that there was a knife in my hand.

***

I failed with my chasing job. Zak ran into his room as soon as i caught up with him and he shut the door right in front of my face. I couldn't do anything, so i came back and lay on my bed. I started to think about sneak in to his room to rob that tape back, but i didn't know how to do that.

Then i heard some knocks, after laying like 30 minutes on my bed. I opened the door. No one was there. Then i saw something on the floor.

The disk.

I put it up. Something was written on it. Zak's hand-writting: "Mr. Miller's confession"

"Who did this?" I wondered and looked around

Then i saw her.

She stood right there. When i looked at her, she said nothing but gave me back a weak grin and ran away after waved her hand. So quick, i couldn't think about why she knew about this disk

Until now. There's only one possibility

She HEARD the conversation somehow.

What will i do from now on? She heard it all, i'm too embarass to see her now.


	11. Open your mouth up man!

**Open your mouth up man  
**

October 11th, 2067

Skip my writting business for 6 days now. Racing, hanging around and also trying to avoid that Sasha girl i mentioned before. Man, she followed me days and nights (Well, not at nights, but DAYS!) Zak jealoused, he called me the two-timer (What's wrong with you? She followed me, not like i flirt with her. Go ask Trey, it was because of him that i caused into this!)

"Dude, do you need her in serious?" Zak asked me this morning when i came to the canteen for breakfast

"Her who?" I asked like a man just have fallen down from the sky.

"Hello, her there!" He pointed to Sasha, talking to some guys.

Zak opened his eyes wide at me

"Hmph? What are you gonna say about that?"

"Say about what?"

"The business with her!"

"I don't have anything to do with her."

"Really?"

"Go ask Trey about this problem!"

"I don't trust you!"

"I don't mind, it's your business!"

Zak calmed down, looked at me again and shrugged

"Guess i was too hot-tempered."

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" Trey came out from nowhere and ask.

"Talking about the stupid plan of someone that caused us into a lot of silly troubles." Zak answered

"You didn't mention me, right?"

"Yo, who else could the plans belong to?"

Trey raised his eyebrows

"Me?"

"Bingo, give the kid a prize!" Zak said in a humor voice

In a sudden, Sasha turned and saw me

"Johnny!"

"God, help me guys!" I turned as soon as possible "Cover me!"

"Do we have to do the favor?" Trey turned to Zak

"Have to, if we want Maggie not to kick us in the ass!" Zak answered.

Trey and Zak hurried hide me behind them. I bailed out as soon as i can. I could hear Sasha's voice

"Where is Johnny?"

"Johnny who?" Zak asked back

"Don't playing dump!"

"I'm not playing dump. But instead, go with me. The Zakster is still free!"

"Ew, in your imagination!"

Zak sighed. Trey put his hand on Zak's shoulder

"Now i understand why you are still 'free' dear little Zak!"

"Would you just SHUT UP!"

I walked away. It's been a long time since the last time i talk to her. Don't know how she is going. I felt like there's a wall between us. We ignored each other, even when Zak and Trey pair us during the training session (though that i just want to commend her to punch them)

I walked like that, with my eyes staring to the floor, turned and turned, came back to the room. Silence remained until...

CLANG

"Ouch..." I rubbed my forehead "watch where you are go..." I stopped 'cuz i realized who it was.

Her.

I froze. Then, because i didn't want to look like a fool, sitting in the hall and groaned, i said sorry and stood up to came back to the room.

Lay on my bed, i put the pillow onto my face. I am a man, but never thought like a real man. After all these thing, i still couldn't confess. That time at the concert, that time near the jet, that time on the island, that time at the cafeteria and pranks and blah things like that.

I stood up, opened the door. Some cheesy lines came to my head but i erased it out immediate. Just asked like a normal friend, maybe i'll have chance.

I arrived. Knocked the door and waited for some reply in returns. But after a few seconds, i had to ask

"Maggie, are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine!" She replied but sound like... replied in tear.

"Are you really sure?!" I asked again

"No. Satisfied now? Go mind your own business Johnny!"

"What kind of greeting is that? Fine, i'll leave, enjoy your happy life!" I turned away, leave. Man, i was trying to be nice and say something, but i was... god, i'm mad enough to silent.

I couldn't solve any problem at all, and now we are even more distance.

How could i make up now?


	12. The tail of mine

October 21st, 2067

Continue skipping huh? I don't have much to write these days, especially when i was always thinking about how to make up with the girl. Maggie avoided me, actually she avoided everyone. And i also tried to avoid that Sashy fishy one. Do you know what is respect each other? Don't tail me you... you... lipsticky fishy!

So, FYI, they're holding some short of party to celebrate Halloween (Which is just 10 more days) Trey and Zak of course forced me to invite someone, but if that "Someone" don't want to go, what should i do?

When i asked Zak back about this problem, he aswered while putting a tube of gel onto his hair has just grown back.

"Ask another, it's not like Mags is the only girl in ARC"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mean nothing, i'm saying serious."

"You should care about your business better. Didn't you have a crush on Newgrace?"

"Don't call out her surname. Her first name is so beautiful."

"Yeah whatever. Oh, and speaking of which, do you have any idea who Trey will invite?"

"I invite myself." Trey walked in without a knock

"Invite yourself? Dude, you are not serious." Zak grinned

"Stop grinning at me. And i'm serious!"

I returned to my room, sat down and put my face onto the hands. What to do now?

I sat like that for a hour until i heard some knocks

"Come in!"

"Dude, you have no idea what happened to me!" It was Zak "Someone asked me out!"

"A pig asked you out?"

"No, it was..."

"A cat?"

"Would you stop interrupting me you red banana head? Maggie, Maggie asked me out, is it clear? She asked me to the Halloween dance."

"That's fine." I answered

"HUH? WHAT?????" Yelled Zak

"Happy for you. I just hope that you'll have the invitation from someone, and now you really have. I am happy for you."

"Al...right... I'll just... get out." Zak looked at me like i'm a mad man

Truly i am.

I'm mad about the invitation. Zak got that, not me. And i am jealous. I insist and explaination. And i had because Trey walked in right after Zak left.

"Johnny, you ARE a silly cow."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what did Zak tell Maggie?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that you asked Sasha Newgrace out." Trey put his hand onto my head "Poor my little baby, you shold see the fire in her eyes. She's jealous."

"Do not kidding me."

"It's no kidding."

"Alright, then i'll do the exact thing to her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will ask that Sasha Newgrace to the Halloween Dance!" I stood up "Let see what will she do about that.... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Crazy monkey in love and jealous." Trey said and shook his head.

But i'm still a little afraid. Now every racers know that Sasha is the tail of mine, if i ask her out, they will think that i am a two-timer, like Zak said before. But WHO CARE? WHO TOLD YOU TO ASK HIM OUT HUH MAG?

Okay, be calm, stay cool, because there she is, that tail of mine!


	13. Preparation and something else

Preparation (And something else)

October 25th, 2067

It's near Halloween now, but still i cannot think of anything to wear. Kudou Shinichi suit??? Man, i'll be the laughing stock if i wear something like that. The suit of Kudou is something more like the groom suit than a normal one. And i don't want to be the GROOM of someone that you know well!

In the morning, Sasha came over my room. We joined the breakfast together (God, i dare you to say anything about lipsticks!!!)

When we arrived, Maggie was there (With the dirty Zak!) They sat close to each other. Ignored! I came over an empty table and sat with an annoying face. When Sasha didn't talk about lipstick, she talked about dresses (Come on, give me a break girl! I am a MAN!)

Just then i saw Maggie do something so... sweet to Zak. God, i had to hold myself. She was being so... difficult. So, to pay back, i told Sasha some jokes that only a farm boy could think of. Of course she giggled... or laughed (I didn't care!) Then she did the exact thing i was waiting for: She pulled my head down to say that it's really a nice joke.

I glanced to Zak's table but then i wish i didn't do that. What the HELL was she doing? Sat that close? Mused his hair? Acting like a... a... a... And she even smiled at me with the "Satisfy now?" face.

Well, it's pay back time!

"The script is, you smile when i pretend to talk to you, 'kay? Can you do it?" I whispered to Sasha, knew that she would agree. And yes, she nodded her head. So i started to talk something non-sense and she still smile and giggled. Then she slung her arms aroung me. "I couldn't see this coming though, i didn't told her to do this THOUGH!" Thought i.

I looked at the table to see the situation.

Holy spit!!!!

God bless me!!!!!

What the...!!!!!

She... she... KISSED his nose?!!!!?!!!!

Hell! Need to think of something, and fast.

A light was turned on in my mind.

"Hey New... i mean Sasha, would you mind putting... anything into my mouth? Thank you very much"

I swallowed after she put a big load of bread into my mouth as i suggested. Then, to "thank you", though that i hate to do this (It's so-so... eww!) I kissed her cheek for a thank you.

"Tied now, right back catcha!" I glanced at Maggie

"You honestly wanted to do that, don't you?" She glance back

"No, do you?"

"No!"

"Then stop this act!"

"Not even close!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And the comedy show continued from lunch to dinner. I swear that i did the exact things of what Zak and "she" did (Want to know the details? Go ask her yourself!) Tied tied tied, ha ha ha, happy now huh miss "Belle" stubborn head? (A/N: "Belle" means "beauty")

We will wait and see, a few days more, there maybe somthing there that wasn't there before!

Something there!!!!

('kay, i'll sleep now)


	14. The moment arrived

**The moment arrived**

October31st, 2067

Well, so it's finally here, the Halloween dance. I'm exhausted, just returned to the room. I feel hot in this suit but seriously i have to thank it! It helped me a lot today.

So, i decided on what to wear. Here, let me tell you: A suit that would surprise everybody (Even my tail *evil laugh*) A suit that made me look like a total silly man, who still love the ancient Disney films (For exact, this film was made 76 years ago). Yes, that's the suit of prince Adam from "Beauty and the Beast". I dressed on a tailcoat, wore a wig (at first i intended not to wear it because it's so stuffy in the wig, especially when it's a long hair one.

When i finished with my clothes, Zak rushed into the room and looked at me like i'm a God!

"God bless me, what should i wear?!"

"Why didn't you prepare the whole last week? It's a long time you know!"

"I forgot, i totally forgot!"

"Served you right. okay, i will help you out, but why asked me?"

"Because you are so cool at the costume part" Zak grinned

"Liar!"

"Okay, i lied!" Zak groanned "Just tell me what to wear!!!"

"Play back time, boy!" Thought i.

I decided to dressed him as an Ipod after 5 minutes thinking. Zak looked at himself

"You sure you found the right costume for me?"

"It fit ya, you crazy music man!" I laugh

"Ah ha, i got it! Thank you!"

He ran away. I stood there and though "Man, are you nut? You really believe in what i said?"

In the evening, i came over Newgrace's room. I knocked the door and when she opened it, she looked at me, full of surprise. Maybe she was disappointed because i wasn't dress like prince Eric. Why did i say so? Because she was in a mermaid costume (As if you are as beautiful as Ariel or whatever that mermaid's name is)

"Eh... nice costume!" Said she

"Thank you!"

"What do you think about mine?"

"It don't fit ya."

"But i like it!"

"I'm not going to argue about this. Let's go!"

When i walked in, people looked at me. Doug arrived immediately and whispered into my ear

"Dude, i'm your big fan now. Still a Disney classic's fan?"

"Yup, so what?"

"Nothing. He's my all time favorite too, i mean when he was in the Beast form."

"Agree with you. Now, if you excuse, i have some importal thing to do."

I turned and took all the gut to ask

"Have this dance with me?"

"Er... o... kay!" My tail nodded in an "Oh no i don't" way (that means half agree half not)

I tried to lead her to the middle of the dance floor, because someone just have been caught in my sight. Cat Woman. And yes i realized who that woman was because of the huge Ipod was dancing with her.

"Godness, go away, you lipsticky!" I prayed

And in the other side (i mean near by), Zak also bailed. He chuckled like he was going to have some comedy to see. Well, actually it is. He called Trey and they looked at us, frozing in the middle of the room.

And a mute conversation started.

Her: So.

Me: So.

Her: Nice costume.

Me: You don't say.

Her: I do.

Me: Why that?

Her: Why what?

Me: A stupid outfit. What do you care about that?

_Actually, i use to love "Beauty and the Beast" That was the movie showed in the cinema when dad brought me in. _

But still i couldn't understand why did i choose the prince's outfit, not the other film. Maybe i want to... cut off my tail?

Her: Touchy?

Me: Maybe.

Her: Wanna go stuff our faces?

Me: Do you?

Her: Hey, stop trying to turn it back to me every time.

Me: What's the point of making conversation if I can't talk about you?

Her: Oh? _I _was the topic of your long, 'interesting' flirts with Sasha?

Me: Now you're steering th' subject to Johnny Miller.

Her: What do you care?

Me: More than you think.

Silence.

Her: This is stupid.

Me: How so? (Though i knew why, i still wore on a dummy face and asked)

Her: Hello. Look around you. Let's get outta here; we're not dancing though we're standing IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR!

Me: Maybe you wanted to –

Her: Maybe I wanted to what?

Me: Dance? (Took all my gut to finish the words)

Her: Yes.

One step forward.

_I tried to remember what dad taught me. He taught me every dances, from Valse to Tango to free style. That was when i'm 6. Of course i couldn't understand why he taught me those, as a kid. And who know that was the last time i saw him..._

The memories stopped coming back when i saw Trey with his girl.

And holy spit, guess who? Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Said us when we arrived ("Us"? Uh oh!)

"What!? A guy can't have a decent date?" Trey asked.

"Hey!" Amy punched him with the "Stop that childish attitude!" eyes

"I phoned Farm girl last week. She said yes, if I made one promise to her." Trey said (Finally telling the truth huh?) "But wait, what promise?" Thought i.

After that i have another thought in my mind: "Yup, right time to pay back you Trey."

"I know! At 12 o'clock midnight you'll clear the dance floor? Get down on your knees, pull out a ring? And propose?"

"No. at least not yet. I told her I wouldn't dance with any other girls." Trey answered as i looked at him "At least not yet? You serious?" Thought i

"Seems reasonable. Where's Noah, Ames?" I continued

Amy gestured. "Dunno. Went to the refreshment table, I think."

"He's HERE!?" I asked while thought "It's true? Heaven sweet!"

Amy smiled. "For another seven days. So cool it – get back to Maggie."

I blushed. I looked at the childhood friend with the "Stop that!" eyes and she answered with the "Never!" eyes.

And i knew she's the cause of what happened next.

The Kiss Cam. Heard of it? I really don't want to explain about it.

I'm sure Amy did something to pair me and Maggie. And yet again, the crowd yelled, even louder than when they yelled for the last couple.

"KISS!"

And for the worst, Doug stood near by and shouted at me

"Kiss your princess, chicken boy!"

"I will kick ya!" I cracked my knuckles

"Oooh, scary, like i'm gonna let you do that!"

The crowd gone wild. Because we stook there like statue and i was talking to someone that they didn't see like a nut, they started to yelled.

"Sing! Sing if you don't kiss!"

When they pushed my up, i tried to beg them "Hey hey hey, stop! I'll hand you the first place of mine! Stop!" My voice was not good today. But they ignored my words.

God bless me.

I glanced to the other side, where Maggie was standing. She shrugged her shoulder. Okay, let God decide everything.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" I could hear the drummer

Started the music.

A familiar song. I thought i heard it. Oh right, "Crush" by Selena Gomez. Phew, if that was the other new song, i wouldn't say that i'm still alive.

After a few seconds breathing (Also listening to Maggie's voice) I raised my voice, followed the rhythm. Down below us, the crowd sang to. Sang along. Loud and louder. Listened to the voices, a hundreds voice of everyone.

I felt my hand was gripped by someone. Maggie! She pulled my after her. Wait, are you going to... Maggie!

But yes she did. She leaped out, with me following (So embarrassing!)

After a few seconds, i realized that it's quite fun. I laughed. Then looked aside, i smiled at her. So did she.

What do ya know, this was a silly fight. It need an end. And this is it. It's officially over.


	15. Problems in the air

November 1st, 2067

Yeah, i came back my dear diary! Actually i was just talk with you (To myself for exact) yesterday but i feel like a whole month has pass! (A/N: Because with me it actually is!)

So, i have something to tell you. Please keep it save so my future children and grandchildren could read it.

Our team back together and all the things happened was so good that made me feel like i'm on paradise. And then something pull me out of my sweet sweet heaven, the thing that i've never expected that it would come.

At lunch, Trey came over my room and shouted into my ears

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Don't think that you can sleep, especially when you finish your breakfast with the sleepy eyes!!!! Wake up my BEAUTY!"

"Hey, how could you be here? I remember that i locked the door..."

"Not the window, just the door!!!"

"There's no Rapunzel here to pull her hair down for you"

"You idiot, did you think my jet crashed or something? I used my jet!"

"I thought you use some string like Tarzan"

"Not another word!" Trey started to angry with my jokes "Out of the bed or i will cut your ears!"

"Alright, alright, give me some privacy time to change my clothes, will ya?"

"Be quick." Said Trey as he closed the door.

When i arrived to the cafeteria, everyone was there. I took a burger and apple juice for lunch. Then i came to the table to see Amy smile with me

"What?"

"You can never wake up early, and you still are. I wonder why you could be a famous racer. I think you always sleep pass the racing time and you are out of the race."

"Excuse me, but yesterday we have a big party that last for 8 hour, from 6 p.m to 1 a.m, don't you remember????"

"Of course i do, it just i came back to my room earlier than you. Who told you to stay that late?"

"Well.... i..."

Someone pushed my shoulder, and then i really that someone was Maggie. I was sitting right next to her. She lightly shook her head, mean that "I dare you to say another words"

And then, Miss Lipsticky came in to the cafeteria. Oh boy, looking sooo conceited! I wonder why Zak could fall in love with her when she seem like... paid no attention to him? And i was even more disappointed when i realized that Noah was almost choked by her. Keep on chewing buddy, it look disgusting!

Well, it's not good for me if i come across her hear, so i tried to bail out, but Maggie pulled me back, cause me to sit to my place

And it began.

Started with a really friendly greeting

"Hey" Lipstick (yeah, from now on, i'll call her Lipstick, or Lipsticky!)

"Hi" Maggie answered. I couldn't see how her face look like at that time

Then there come the quarrel

"Hey, i'm not a dog" Said Maggie while i whispered to Trey "Did Newgrace do something?"

"Yep!" Trey answered "She patted your girlfriend's head"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh really, sorry, my mistaken. I must say your.... wife, right Mr. Miller? Now go out there and protect Mrs. Miller!"

"Why... you.... Do i have to punch you Jordan?"

"No, of course not. And speaking of punch, the fight has begun, Johnny"

"Wha.. WHAT?" I rolled my eyes back to the girls "No, wait, listen to me, i..." But... it no use!

Then i saw Doug

"Oh no wait Doug, wait ah.... Never mind!" I finished my alarm with that because he stepped in to the bloody puddle already. And fall. And skidded. Oh my, i don't want to look.

Hey... bloody puddle?

"Guy, it's time to stop this"

"No way, i want to watch... ARGHH" Trey's ears was pulled by Amy

"Get up lazy boy, we have job to do" I said to Zak. He still listening to music, but of course watching the fight, too.

Amy and Trey helped Maggie get up. Zak and Noah were on Lipsticky's side (You traitors!) But the problem was the girl. Man, looking like she was just back from a great war and killed thoundsand of people (Okay, it's not true, but it's just a comparation!)

After walking for a while and when i realized we arrive near to her room, i glared at Trey

"I want a privacy talk, do you mind?"

"Sure i'm not. Good time!" Then Trey left

So i stood there, froze like a statue and stared at the girl. That was a scary silence. So i snorted (sorry, i'm rough, but that's the truth) And then we started to laugh. I'm pretty sure that i looked like a mad man just break-out from the madhouse.

"So, how did it feel?" Maggie started as soon as i finished my business.

"Huh? Laughing? I've done it many time before" I answered, thinking "Why did she ask such a strange question. Everyone laughed at least 1 time in each life"

"No, i mean having girls fight over did it feel? Surely you haven't done THAT before?"

Ah, now i understand. No wonder why she giggled. I must be a real dummy at that time

_I'll update later (Using a laptop is so tough for me, and also because i have to prepare for my test of literature. About reasoning and i've never good at that T_T)_


	16. The idea

So here i am, working on some new chapters of the story. I've abandonned this one for over a year. I'm feeling guilty, but i can't help it, i just don't have the mood to write when my studying just became worse and i fell behind my class. Yes, i'm that bad. But this year it improved some how, and thank to an annoying friend of me who was acting like a jerk last semester, i can finally take my mood back. So i'm writing, i don't know if anyone still want to read this, but i wanna write. Thank you! :)

**The idea**

December 2nd, 2067

It's been a month right my diary? And i'm back, after a long struggling time try to convince Lipstick that i don't like her. But did she listen to me? You guess! Never, she never listen, and i'm in a difficult situation now.

Anyway, i'm feeling hilarious now, and a little sympathic with my friend Zak

He has a crush on Sasha "Lipsticky" Newgrace. Everyone knew that, yet he still denied for some stupid reason i don't know. So me, Trey and Maggie sat down and have a little conversation this morning.

"Do you guys have any idea about what we are going to discuss today?" I started with a serious face

"Well" Trey shrugged "Apart from knowing that we were dragged to this tiny little table in the corner of a huge room to talk about some top secret problems in privacy then no, we have no idea"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaim "It's Zak, for God's sake, it's about our music friend"

"Got it!" Nodded Maggie "Our friend is having a big crush on Fishey Netgrace..."

"Sasha Newgrace" Trey corrected

"Do i look like i wanted to call her name Trey?" Maggie stared at him with her new kind of deadly look (Kinda scary!)

These days the situation should had been cool down, but it wasn't, since Lipsticky tried to drop a hint everytime she saw Maggie with us. Trey and i wanted to teach her a lesson, but for some sort of reason, Maggie stopped us everytime. Well, "lucky for her" as Trey said. I totally agree.

"Just because you hate her doesn't make her a fish in the net!" Said Trey

"Then what would she be if i hate her?"

"A giant pelican..."

"Guys, why don't you just stick to the point?" Asked i "Instead of sitting here doing nothing, we should figure out a solution."

"For Fishey?"

"No, for Zak!" I exclaimed in desperation "Can you be more serious Maggie?

"I AM serious! That girl should never shows her face in front of us again, like what she's going to do right now!" Said Maggie, pointed to a girl who was getting closer to our table

"Ta-ta-da, i'm dead! Thank you for your right time warning, Mag!" Said i, tried to sit straight up and acted as normal as i could when Lipstick arrived.

"Hi Johnny, hi Trey, Mud-pie!"

That kind of greeting wouldn't make Maggie happy, instead, it would drive her insane. But she stayed calm, winked to us in a "Don't do anything" way. Man, that was impressive.

I could tell Lipstick right now as i tried to do it many time the last month, i no longer needed her 24/7 apperance beside me. But God help me, did she ever listen? Never! And now i have to bear her for months until i find out a possible way to help Zak. I'd have to act as if she was some precious treasure for such a long more time. Let me tell you something, diary, i'll try my best to find the solution, and this won't last long. I'm sick of her attitude toward people, and that, my friend, will be the break up reason in the very very near future! Now, where was i? Oh right, the round table conversation. Trey stood up immediately and made his way to his jet. I really wanted to follow him but no response to the greeting would be very impolite. I folded my arms and tried to talk like nothing happened

"Hello Sasha, how it's going"

"Fine, and you?"

"Great, absolutely great! Awesome! Magnificent! Thank you for asking! Now if you excuse, i have to prepare for the race!"

Without any heisitant, i jumped up from my chair, nodded my tail goodbye and made for the jet, with Maggie behind me

"I swear i mightn't stand her for any other moment if she keep on acting like a pain in the neck!" Said i while cleaning my jet

"I swear if it hadn't been for Zak, i could have torn her into pieces!" Maggie said in a cold, deadly voice

"What hadn't been for me?"

A voice raised from behind out back startled us

"Zak, ah, hi Zak, bud... uh" I started to mumble

"What now?" Asked Zak, looking at me like i was some kind of alien

"It's... nothing... ah..."

"What now? I don't have time standing here and listen to some kind of nonsense."

"Then don't be!" Trey appeared from the middle of nowhere and tapped on Zak's shoulder "We don't want to waste your precious time"

Zak scratched his head while walking away with a really confused face. I sighed in relief

"You're my life saver Trey!"

"No big deal. But you still gotta find out some solution, don't ya remember?" Trey grinned

"I think that will be a big problem" Said Maggie while putting on her helmet

"A huge one, actually!" Said i while climbing into my jet

"Gigantic" Zak's voice appear on the headphone

"We are not talking to you man!" It was Trey

"Wait, what? I don't even know what you guys was talking about, i just want to join the conversation. And now you wanna count me out of the team? How could you be so heartless? I..."

"No we are NOT counting you out, Zak!" Said Maggie

"But if you keep on complaining like that, i'm afraid we will" Said I

"Fine! Then i won't speak!" Zak's sulky voice ended our conversation. We began the race.

So unlucky for me, i, once again, finished in the first place.

Trey's gonna kill me!

Lipsticky's sure gonna follow me till the end of this month and so on. God help me! Please! I can't take her any more! I don't even have some private time with my friends with her following me around! I can't bear her attitude, like i said! I can't even take a bath 'til midnight when she was asleep!

Please help me, i have to come up with an idea!

Diary, see ya tomorrow! (If there is a tomorrow for me...)


	17. Break up

**Break up  
**

December 5th, 2067

Diary, it's me, your buddy Miller.

So, as i said 3 days before, i'd figure out a plan to get rid of my tail and help my friend Zak, but so far, i just still couldn't make any progress.

This morning, when i was brushing my teeth, someone knocked the door.

"Just a minute! I'm brushin..."

"Johnnyyyyy! Whereee areee youuuuu?"

"_Oh my holy... My... great... Oh great! Man! Lipsticky!_" I almost choked and spat out the water immediately "_Okay then make it a century!_"

I hurriedly washed my face then tried to put on a smile while opening the door. She was the, my doom, standing in the middle of my way. "What brought you here so early?"

"I just want to know if you're free tonight..."

"For what?"

"It's been two months since our first day out and i want us to go out and have some sort of celebration."

"What? No! This's turning out wrong!" I whispered to myself in a really really low voice. My head was spinning, trying to find a way. "Great, Johnny Miller you are an idiot, who on Earth put you into this mess? No one, just you stupid! Okay, okay..."

"So...?" Asked Lipsticky while i tried to make up a smile. She stared at me and said "It seems that you're not interested in it."

_"Right, of course not, can't you just see it, it's too obvious!"_ Thought i while saying "Ah... uhm, actually, it's alright. Yeah! Okay, see you again TONIGHT at the hall!"

Then i made my way to the hall with her calling after me "Must i wait until this evening? Can i just see you at the race?"

"Tonight! Tonight! I won't race today!"

000000

"Save me!" I said and lay my head on the table.

"You look desperate man." Trey said then slapped my back. "Got a problem?"

"The usual problem. How could Zak fall for that maniac? She's out of her mind!"

"You didn't know?" Maggie sat down in front of me and i raised my head.

"Of course... no. The first time i asked her out, she was so totally normal. Now she turn into a monkey."

"It's sound horrible."

"Because it IS horrible! And i can't think of a way to shake her off me for good."

Maggie reached for the ketchup bottle and said

"Well, you'll have to suffer for a long more time because of that silly moment when you ask her out and make she think that she's your girlfriend."

"Thank you very much. That's helpful!" Said i and lay my head down one more time. _"If you hadn't upset me when you go out with Zak, this wouldn't have happened!"_

"Hey guys, did i miss anything?" Zak came to the table, sat down and asked. Trey glanced at me and answered.

"Well, Mr. Beast here... Ouch... Sorry, my fault. Miller here is dying because of his tail, by "tail" i mean your dream girl Sasha Newgrace."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Maggie confirmed

"Is that right?"

"Need i say more?" I looked up "She drives me mad, she makes me crazy, she follows me everywhere i go, and if i ever see her face again from now till this evening, i swear i'll punch her in the face!"

"Hey hey, that's not gallant at all." Said Trey.

"I don't need to be gallant. I mean it! I'll do it if she shows up now."

"And i'll be very happy if you save her cheeks for me to slap at." Maggie shrugged.

"See! Everyone hate her!"

"Nope, just you and your FW." Said Zak and Trey giggled.

"Now what exactly is FW?" I asked.

"I'll say. But you must promise not to hit me."

"I can't guarantee it. But... yeah okay, maybe."

Zak and Trey stood up at the same time, ran away and shout back to us

"FUTURE WIFE!"

I felt the heat that was burning on the top of my head. Maggie and i jumped up and ran after them. "YOU MORONS! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

000000

Just then, which mean the evening, i was sitting at a table in the corner, drinking coffee while waiting for "the doom" to come.

And there she was. And i couldn't help but looking away through the whole conversation.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hi."

_Silence_

"So... do you want to say anything?"

"No."

"Okay, it's alright, because i have many things to say. I just want you to know that the last two months was incredible and..."

"I think it should end here." Said i, hurriedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Our 'relationship'. It should end here."

"What? But... why?"

"Because... you know, here is the thing: We should never be together. We are not meant to be together. You may like me, or should i say, _idol _me, but i don't. And your attitude toward my friends these days is what i strongly object. I told you many time that i don't like that attitude, but you never listen. Futhermore, you were destroying my privacy. Do you know which time i bath these day? 1 A.M... Okay, but the point is, i don't want us to be together. I mean it. I'm sorry if that hurt your feeling, but i can't take it anymore, and... well... have a good night."

I didn't have enough courage to stay and heard what she was going to say. I stood up and walked away as fast as i could.

I came across Zak. He was standing at the entrance of the hall.

"How did it go?"

"Are you spying on me?"

"I asked _How did it go_?"

"Good... for me. But i don't know about her."

"Why?"

"Because i just broke up with her, and i'm sure right now she's heart-broken. But i gotta do what i gotta do."

"Yeah okay, i got it. Go ahead man."

Zak slapped my shoulder, then walked toward Lipstick.

I left immediately and didn't know what happened afterward.

Finally, after a month long, i could take a shower in the evening, not at night and felt the freezing water flow down my face.

What would happen next? I don't know. But the first part of my intention was completed.

If Zak wants to be her guy, he'll have to be on his own...

Or maybe, with a little help from us, his friends.


	18. Zak on the Lipsticky Way

**Zak on the Lipsticky Way****  
**

December 6th, 2067

Hello there bud, Johnny Miller's here again. I'm so glad that i can finally manage to get rid of the tail, but somehow, i feel so guilty.

So, with me off the battlefield, Zak jumped at the chance immediately. Hey, good luck Zak, don't be like me.

Anyway, this morning when i arrived at the cafeteria, Trey, who was hiding right behind the door, hopped out and slapped my head.

"Ouch, why would you do that?"

"That's for not calling me last night. You own me a ticket to your next comedy farm boy. Just WHY didn't you call me?"

"And let you film me again?" I stared at him "No thank you, i learnt my lesson."

"What?" Trey looked completely shocked "You don't know me..."

"I know you too well..."

"After that terrible time of us i've changed for good. I swear on my..."

"Special embroided shorts made only for me!" Zak interrupted (He wasn't there just a moment ago and "boom", he ambushed us) with a funny voice which he tried to mimicked Trey's.

"Shut up Zak!" Trey said under his gritted teeth "You might wanna save your teeth if you still want to impress the girl."

"My teeth are nice!" Zak grinned "And there's nothing you can do to damage them since i guard them 24/7. You'll faint everytime you see them. Bright and real shine!"

"Yeah, and for another moments you grin, i'll send your teeth to outer space." Said Trey and the grin disappeared.

"Guard them 24/7? I don't think so." Said i and Trey chuckled.

"Dude, but i can let my guard down anytime and Trey's gonna take advantage of it. So, for safety reason, i'll do what he says."

"Yeah yeah, got it chicken boy." Trey laughed

"Who EXACTLY do you call Chicken Boy, Jordan? Get back here!"

Maggie was no where to be seen.

At the race, i noticed her with a sleepy face in the jet next to me.

"Where have you been?"

"My bed."

"What happened?"

"Your way of breaking up is terrible."

"What? But... you... but i... i haven't... how did you know, i haven't told you yet."

"She came to my room last night."

"For what?"

"For a conversation... which last from 10 p.m to 2 a.m... and the topic was you breaking up with her."

"But... why? I don't get it, you don't like her and she... well... hate you."

"She just needed to talk. She have no bad intention. And since i was the only girl who live near that corner, she just... came to talk. This time, i agree with her, your way of breaking up is..."

"Terrible, i know, i know."

"And you are a little too harsh this time."

"A little? I say it's the way of a beast!"

"Am i talking to you Zak? And Trey if you take his side i'll beat you up!" Said Maggie and the giggles of Trey disappeared.

"Okay, i'm sorry. but please, next time you want to talk, set it in private mode. I just want to say that Sasha is a nice girl. She's just a little overreact."

"Yeah well..." Said i while passing Trey's jet "If you can stand that kind of 'overreact, i'll call you my master. I say it's lunatic."

"Johnny, it's not necessary to say those words. You lose your temper so easy lately." Said Maggie "Where's the generous Johnny Miller i know?" (_Generous? You are flattering me.)_

"Right, i don't know this Johnny Miller." Said Zak "And also, Sasha is on this race too you know, and those lines of your, Johnny, are gonna hurt her feeling."

_"Right... I... yeah, where's my manner? I shouldn't have said that."_ Thought i.

I finished the race in first place. Zak and i had a little talk afterward and he agreed that he'd say "sorry" to Newgrace for me. And those lines of him DID impress the girl, since her cold attitude toward him disappeared.

In the afternoon, we had Metajets mission. I've told you any of our mission for a long time right? Their latest attack made us exhaust. This time, they planned bombs several places all over Asia. And if we couldn't deactivate in in time, it'd blow off the whole Asia. So, yeah, again with the "Ace, Burner, Foxtrot, Vector" cycle and flew around deactivating over 30 bombs while avoiding and firing back at Viper, Crusher and Flygirl. What a day. It wore me out.

On our way back, Vector told me that "Dude! I'm on two battlefields now."

"What does that mean?"

"Ya know, this battlefield here and the love battlefield i'm going in."

"You sound very confident." Said Burner

"Yep!" Vector nodded "She called me 3 times since our mission started."

"Did you answer them?" Asked Foxtrot

"One of them. She's kind of bored and want me to come over, but how could i when i'm riding through the air at that time? So i said that 'Maybe tonight' and she agreed. That's enough for me to walk on your way now, Ace."

"Yeah, on the Lipsticky Way." Said i as we head back to the ARC headquarter.

"Try to survive, Vector, i still want to see you tomorrow morning man." Said Burner, chuckling so hard

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you'll understand." I shrugged.

"We don't want to have the next hot-tempered beast, ya know!" Said Burner.

"Hey!"

All of my three fellows laughed. And there laughters ended the day.


End file.
